Coding Genius
by nintendofan10039
Summary: Juni and his extended "family" have just destroyed the majority of Game Over, but what happens after?
1. Chapter 1

** Hello readers. Welcome to the first story of nintendofan10039. I don't consider myself to be a strong writer, but I thought I would give this a try. First up, I am writing a chapter book about Spy Kids. The chapters are short(about 200 words each, but I am making tons of chapters). I hope you enjoy, but if you feel that something needs fixing or you don't like that I used the Canadian approach to spelling, or you want a certain character added, or anything else, please don't hesitate to let me know. Thanks, nintendofan10039.**

Coding Genius

Chapter 1

Juni had just finished making sure that the Toymaker would not brain wash children's minds and thus had destroyed the majority of Game Over. Something weighed heavily on his mind, but he wasn't sure what it was. As for now, he thought he would leave the OSS and focus on other important aspects of his life, such as school, his detective agency, and his various hobbies. One day, while up in his only and favourite tree house that his uncle, Machete, had built for him and his sister, he noticed that the weird feeling, that had happened after he and his "family" had shut down Game Over, was back. Juni didn't think twice about this feeling so Juni sat down on his metal chair. As Juni was just getting settled, he saw a screen appear in front of the trees where a squirrel had made its home. Juni was surprised to see an old friend of his on the screen. "I didn't realize you knew how to reach me in this tree house."Juni said. "Your uncle Machete gave me this number, just in case I needed to reach you. Besides, I have a question for you."came the reply.

** What is this weird feeling that Juni is feeling? Who is on the other side of the Video Chat, and what is the question for Juni? Find out in Chapter 2!**


	2. Chapter 2

**I thought I would upload another chapter today. This chapter answers some of the questions posed in the previous chapter, such as who is on the other end of the Video chat, and the question that the person has for Juni. Enjoy!**

Coding Genius

Chapter 2

"What is it?" Juni replied. "I was wondering if you would like to learn the basics of computer programming if you have extra time on your hands. I know that you already have a decent idea about how technological devices work, but since you helped to change me from being evil to good, and that you taught the robot children how to be nice and have minds of their own, I thought I'd repay the favour."Floop said. "But aren't you busy with Floop's Fooglies?" Juni asked. "Not in the slightest. Besides, being creative and eccentric comes naturally to me."Floop replied. "Sure, I'll check if my sister can give me a ride in one of the OSS's helicopters. What time would you like to start teaching me?" said Juni. "Well anytime works, but I was thinking of perhaps this weekend. Perhaps a whole weekend if mom and dad say it's alright." Floop answered. "Shouldn't be a problem. I'll ask them and get back to you tomorrow afternoon. I know that I have your phone number, but I'll add you as a contact on Video Chat." Juni replied. "Fine by me" answered Floop. "I look forward to it" said Juni. "And I look forward to your call" came Floop's reply.

**What will Juni's parents have to say to him spending a weekend with Floop? Also, will Carmen be able to give him a ride to Floop's Castle? Stay tuned for Chapter 3!**


	3. Chapter 3

**Sorry about this being a shorter chapter. I think some of the other chapters coming up may be a tad longer though, so that should even out the length of each chapter. This chapter doesn't really answer any questions, but gets a feel for the inside of the Cortez's house, and also that the weird feeling is still afflicting Juni. **

Coding Genius

Chapter 3

Juni had just been asked if he could spend a weekend with his idol, Floop. Juni noticed that the weird sensation had also vanished while his mind was focused on conversing with Floop. Now that he was done talking, the weird sensation had entered Juni's mind once more. "I better go ask if it's okay if I spend a weekend with Floop, and if Carmen can give me a ride to his castle." thought Juni. Juni exited the tree house and entered the house. Carmen, along with his father, Gregorio, were nowhere to be seen. His mom, Ingrid, was busy making supper. The Cortez's were having fajitas tonight and thus the smell of steak, onion, chicken, and bell peppers being cooked and prepared wafted around the house. It was a lot of work, but Juni's mom had help in the form of a Thumb Thumb robot. Juni thought he could either ask his mom about hanging out with Floop for a weekend now, or ask everyone their respective questions at supper. Juni decided to wait until supper and ask then. The smell of fajitas grew stronger.

**So I suppose that since this chapter didn't answer any questions from Chapter 2, some of those will be answered in Chapter 4. Thanks for reading!**


	4. Chapter 4

**Sorry for not posting a chapter yesterday. I will be posting two today, so you can look for those! Also this chapter doesn't really cover too much, but mostly delves into the family unit a bit.**

Coding Genius

Chapter 4

Juni noticed that his mom was setting the table. Juni made sure to help his mom by getting and setting the plates for each family member. "Supper time!" yelled Juni's mom. Juni was the first to get his fajita and sat down at the table. Next, was Carmen who sat next to Juni, third Juni's dad, and last was Ingrid. Like any other family they told each other what had happened each day. They also gave advice to each other. Today was no different. Juni was excited, yet a bit nervous to ask for permission to hang out with Floop for a weekend and a ride from his sister. "I just finished putting the last touches on the ninth brain."Gregorio finished. "Just make sure that it doesn't fall into the wrong hands." Ingrid commented. "I had a great day as well." Carmen said. "I decided to sign up for the Caji Dart Mission. It's somewhere in the Pacific." Carmen said. "Be careful" commented both Ingrid and Gregorio in unison. "After all, it's a rank one mission." Ingrid added. "Juni, you've been awfully quiet" said Juni's father. Finally, this was the opening that Juni had been waiting for. Without a second thought, Juni said "I got a question from someone today."

**Well, the next chapter will cover how Juni's parents and Carmen respond to Juni's question. I hope you are enjoying this so far. **


	5. Chapter 5

**Finally another vital chapter. This is the chapter where Juni gets responses to his questions.**

Coding Genius

Chapter 5

Juni explained what Floop had told him, and finally he asked the questions he needed to. His family listened intently, while Juni asked "Can I hang out with Floop this weekend? Also, since you are going on the Caji Dart mission, Carmen, I wondered if I could get a ride from you to Floop's Castle." Juni's parents gave each other looks and though about what Juni had just requested. Finally, Gregorio said "Well I suppose you have been on missions that were more dangerous than this, so if your mom's fine with it and you have some way to get there, not including the escape pod, then yes you can go." "Fine with me."Juni's mom said. "As for me giving you a ride to Floop's Castle, my mission is scheduled to begin on Friday afternoon, so you will have to ask Floop if that works for him." Carmen stated. Juni's mind was now free of these questions. He had got the confirmation from his family members that it was okay. All he had to do was confirm that Floop was okay with him being there a day early. Juni thought about his Game Over mission again, and suddenly the weird feeling came back.

**Well, Juni finally got the confirmation to go ahead and spend the weekend with Floop. Juni still does not know what the weird feeling is. Also, what will the people at OSS say about Juni catching a ride with Carmen? What will Floop say about Juni coming early? Some of these questions will be answered next chapter.**


	6. Chapter 6

**Sorry for not posting this weekend, but I had errands to do. Anyways it looks like I should be able to keep posting new chapters every weekday, so hopefully that works for all of you. Other than that, I don't have much to say before you read the chapter.**

Coding Genius

Chapter 6

The next day, Juni helped people with their various troubles as part of his detective agency. He helped locate stray dogs, find kid's lost bikes, and other various activities that were helpful for the people in the city where he lived. He also got fairly good pay from the people requesting his services. After he had closed down his agency for the day, he went back into his tree house and decided to video chat with Floop to make sure he was okay with Juni coming a day early. "Hi Floop. How are things?" Juni asked. "Things aren't going too badly here. Did you have a good day?" Floop replied. "I mostly had an average day looking into people's troubles and fixing or finding what they wanted" Juni replied. "So what did mom and dad say? Also is your sister okay with giving you a ride here?" Floop asked. "My parents don't have a problem with me coming over this weekend, but my sister is going on an assignment, and she wants to get started on Friday morning. I was wondering if I could come a day earlier." Juni stated. "I'm still taping my show on Friday mornings, but other than that it should be fine." Floop replied. "Excellent! See you Friday Floop"Juni replied. "See you then" was Floop's response.

**Well, it seems like everything is okay with Juni coming early. What are your thoughts on the fanfic so far. Is it too slow, too fast, perhaps too boring. Let me know, and I'll try to make the necessary adjustments, so that everyone can enjoy it more. Thanks for reading.**


	7. Chapter 7

**This chapter was a necessary chapter, mostly due to the fact that it emphasizes important facts that will be needed later. **

Coding Genius

Chapter 7

The rest of the days for that week seemed to drag on for Juni. The weird feeling never left him either, but he kept disregarding it. He couldn't wait for Friday. The night before Juni would leave with his sister he packed his three day suitcase. In it, he packed the regular stuff: shirts, pants, underwear, socks, his toothbrush and tooth paste. He also packed some of the important things that he had collected from days gone by: Ralph, his spider monkey, and his pair of 3D glasses that he had gotten from his Game Over mission. At last, Juni had thought he had packed everything he would want or need over this action packed weekend with his idol. He slept very well that night, dreaming of all the things he could do with his extra knowledge. He dreamt of robots, video games, and other various technological gadgets. The next morning, Juni had a great big bowl of cereal. He thought back to a morning very similar to this in which he had played his Floop Fooglies action figures. Carmen jolted Juni back to the present. "Are you almost ready to go?" she yelled.

**It seems like both Carmen and Juni are ready for the trip to Floop's Castle. Why is that weird feeling still plaguing Juni, and will it ever go away? Will Juni use all of the stuff he packed? Will the ride to Floop's Castle be uneventful? Some of these questions will be answered next chapter, so stay tuned!**


	8. Chapter 8

**This chapter is a great last look at the city where Juni lives, for a while. Juni will return later, but WAY down the road.**

Coding Genius

Chapter 8

"Almost ready!" Juni yelled back. Juni was packed and ready to go. Carmen was waiting inside the red OSS helicopter. Juni would have said goodbye to his parents, but since it was Friday, they had already left for work. Instead, Juni left a note. It read "Bye mom and dad. I will miss you. I'll try to phone you, but don't worry if I don't call. I hope you have a great weekend. See you Sunday afternoon. Love, Juni." Juni locked the door behind him, and walked to the helicopter. Juni was surprised to see that Carmen had found a two person helicopter, since most of the OSS's helicopters were meant for one person only. Juni got into the helicopter and made sure that his seatbelt was securely fastened. "I didn't know that the OSS had two seater helicopters. Weren't Donnagon or Felix curious as to why you wanted a two seater helicopter?" Juni asked. "I explained the situation to them. I may have expanded the truth a little" Carmen replied. "How so?" Juni asked. "I told them that you were on a top secret mission that even the OSS didn't have access to." Carmen responded. "Well, let's be off." Carmen said at last. Juni took one last look to see his house, and then his tree house, and finally his city disappear. He was on his way to Floop's Castle.

**Juni is on his way to Floop's Castle finally. Now we are finally getting into the meat of the fanfic. Sorry for the HUGE intro, but it was kind of needed. Don't worry, it's all worth it since it's a huge fanfic that I'm writing. Anyways, that's all I can tell you for now about the next chapter. Thanks again for reading.**


	9. Chapter 9

**Well, sorry for not updating on Thursday or Friday. As a special treat though, I will be uploading two chapters today. Enjoy!**

Coding Genius

Chapter 9

Juni was feeling more and more excited as each minute passed by. "At least I know how to fly this helicopter." Carmen stated. "It's only because I didn't read all of the instructions last time" Juni responded. They had both remembered the Spy Plane incident from their first flight to Floop's Castle. Juni had to go to the toilet. "Don't look!" Juni said. "Wasn't planning on it." Carmen retorted. "Now flushing your poop and pee" said the electronic voice as Juni flushed his waste. "It seems like we are about halfway there" Carmen commented. "Perfect! I can't wait."Juni replied. By now, it was about ten-thirty. Both teens were getting hungry, so Juni rehydrated some cereal for Carmen, and some bacon and eggs for himself. They were quite glad that the helicopter came equipped with the latest gear and other items that made the trip more enjoyable such as: the toilet, rehydrator, and of course and auto-pilot. "We're here."Carmen said. Juni's smile grew larger and larger as the helicopter landed on one of the castle's helipads.

**What new adventures lie in wait inside the castle? Will there be any changes inside the castle? What will Juni eat while he is at Floop's Castle? Find out some of these questions and more in Chapter 10!**


	10. Chapter 10

**Well this is the second chapter that will be uploaded today. This chapter poses another question, which will be answered in a future chapter.**

Coding Genius

Chapter 10

"Well, do you need anything else before I leave you?" Carmen asked. "I think everything I need is in the suitcase, and I have that so I think I'm good. Thanks for giving me a lift, and good luck on your mission." Juni replied. "No problem. Anytime." Carmen said. The siblings had a quick hug. Juni watched his sister fly away in the helicopter. "Well, no point in in standing around. Better go inside."Juni thought. Juni heaved they heavy door open, and headed inside the castle. Juni didn't know where Floop was, so Juni wandered the castle's corridors. They didn't seem as big or as long as when he was here when he was younger. Juni noticed some pictures hanging on a wall to his left. He went to go check these out. It seemed to be pictures of Floop's television program, along with pictures of Floop with his friends. There were old pictures and relatively new pictures. Juni saw pictures of Floop with Machete; he also saw a picture with Floop and his family, which was taken after his first mission. However, one of these pictures piqued Juni's curiosity. The picture was of a young Floop with a young person that seemed to look like the Toymaker. Juni wondered if it was actually the Toymaker, and if so how did the two of them know each other. Juni continued exploring the castle. Juni felt hungry, so he headed for the castle's banquet hall.

**How does Floop know the Toymaker? Where's Floop? What will Juni have for lunch? Find out the answers to some of these questions in the next chapter.**


	11. Chapter 11

**Hi. I hope everyone is enjoying their Monday so far. This chapter covers the introduction of Floop. I don't want to give too much away, so I guess you'll just have to read how he gets reintroduced. **

Coding Genius

Chapter 11

Juni wasn't necessarily sure that the banquet hall had food, but he distinctly remembered that his parents had told him how they had been given food there, when they were captured by Floop. Juni finally made it to the castle's banquet hall. He walked in to find Floop already sitting at the head of the table. "Thirty minutes… I was expecting something around that time… Finally though, we can eat!" said Floop. "Don't remind me."replied Juni. They exchanged hugs, and they both sat at the table. Two robot children, which looked like Carmen and Juni, brought them what looked like chicken sandwiches. The robot children sat the food down on the table in front on Juni and Floop, and left the room. "How was today's show?" Juni asked. "I think it went well today, making your dreams come true is tough, yet worth it."replied Floop. "It also looks like the food here has gotten significantly better since the last time I was here." Juni commented. "There was nothing wrong with that green goop that I served your whole family, last time you were here. Since it's the robot children that are doing the cooking instead of the Thumb Thumb robots, and the robot children actually have brains, it increases their mental capacity, and also their neural activity, to taste and know the taste buds of every person I know." Floop explained. They ate the remainder of their meals. Afterwards, another question popped into Juni's mind.

**What is the question that just popped into Juni's mind? I hope Juni enjoyed the chicken sandwiches for this chapter. Hopefully he also enjoys the other meals that will be eaten while he is at the castle. What will Juni do for his afternoon at the castle? Find out the answers to some of these questions and more in the next chapter! Stay tuned!**


	12. Chapter 12

**Welcome back to Coding Genius! In the last chapter Juni had just remembered that he had a question for Floop. In this chapter, Juni will get an answer to his question. **

Coding Genius

Chapter 12

"How do you know the Toymaker?" Juni asked. "He used to be one of the people that I taught my computer science classes to. About thirty years ago, there was no Floop's Fooglies television program and instead I taught young children how to code. In the end, the Toymaker surpassed even my abilities. A couple years later the Toymaker learnt about the OSS and worked there as the head of the games and technological field. Unfortunately, he and the head of the OSS didn't see eye to eye on many issues. Along with that was the fact that many people including the Toymaker, thought he had put your grandfather in a wheelchair. The head of the OSS convinced everyone to banish him to the virtual reality void. At least that's what Minion told me, after I hired him to work on my television show." Floop explained. "That makes sense to me."said Juni. "I suppose I should take you to your bedroom, so that you can drop off your suitcase." Floop suggested. Juni had forgotten that he was still lugging his suitcase around with him, because of the great meal he had just eaten. "I like the sound of that." Juni replied. Floop led Juni through several twisty corridors. "Careful, you'll have to jump over this part."Floop said. Both Floop and Juni backed up for a running start and leapt over the floor, which broke into puzzle pieces once they had landed safely. "Almost there."Floop said cheerily.

**So that's the Toymaker's back story. I hope that this explains a bit more of the Toymaker's back story for all of you. This also serves to reintroduce the Toymaker for this story, as he'll be in later chapters. Thanks for reading!**


	13. Chapter 13

**Sorry about not posting much this last week. University has been keeping me busy, and thus I haven't had a chance to update this story a lot. I'm going to tell you now, that even though I'm in Computer Science, it's hard writing a story about programming in easy to understand terms. Even so, I will keep writing. Please let me know if this story is becoming too technical, and I'll try to keep out the complexities of coding... Also I'll be uploading two chapters tonight as a reward for you being so patient with me.**

Coding Genius

Chapter 13

They had finally made it to one of the castle's many guest rooms. Juni was happy to see that the room contained all the essentials. The room contained a desk in the shape of a capital F, a large bed, and a lamp in the shape of a thumb. Even in this room, it reminded Juni of how eccentric Floop was. "You can leave your suitcase anywhere in here."Floop told Juni. Juni placed his heavy suitcase at the foot of the bed. He then placed his spider monkey and Ralph on the F shaped desk. "Well, now that your suitcase has been taken care of, do you want to get started on learning how to code, or would you rather take a tour of the castle?"Floop asked. "Well, I'm feeling pretty exhausted after the ride here, so a tour of the castle would be nice."Juni replied. "Then a tour of the castle it shall be."Floop said. Floop led Juni past some rooms which Juni remembered from his first mission, other rooms were entirely new. Floop and Juni stopped in front of the Virtual Room. "Once you have made sure that a program you have designed is working, you'll test some of them here. Depending on what the program is, you might even see a virtual program of your code."Floop said. "You'll also be testing out some programs on robots."Floop excitedly mentioned. "Sounds great!"Juni said enthusiastically. Floop ended the tour by taking Juni past the basement, where the dungeon had been located. It now contained several beds in which the robot children could sleep.

**Thanks for reading. See you at Chapter 14!**


	14. Chapter 14

**No starting author note this time.**

Coding Genius

Chapter 14

By the time Floop had finished showing Juni around the castle, it was fairly close to supper time. Together, they walked back to the castle's banquet hall. They talked about the various things that had happened in their lives on their way to the banquet hall. Floop talked about how popular his show was, and keeping tabs on what Alexander Minion was up to. Juni talked about how he had decided to leave the OSS, and his detective agency. Finally, Juni talked about how he had started having weird feelings. "It feels like there is something missing in my gut."Juni explained. "How so?"Floop replied. "I don't know, but this started ever since my family and the OSS shut down Game Over."Juni stated. "Let's continue talking about this over food"Floop said, as the Carmen and Juni robots brought them bowls of spaghetti and meatballs. "Game Over was the giant Toymaker robot mission, right?" Floop asked. "Yeah, that's the one."Juni replied. "Well, I'm sure that whatever the feeling is, you'll find out what's causing it."Floop said. "How so?" asked Juni. "Coding usually delves into your heart, and the program that you make will depend on what is in your heart, and what's on your mind."Floop answered. "Thanks for listening to my problem." said a relieved and happy Juni. "No problem. Anytime"Floop responded.

**Well now Floop has learned of the feeling that Juni is experiencing. Will Juni ever be free of this feeling, and what is causing this feeling? Find out the answers in an upcoming chapter of Coding Genius! Thanks for reading.**


End file.
